Stretch Films
Stretch Films is a production company that was founded in 1991 by John R. Dilworth. It was best known for Courage the Cowardly Dog on Cartoon Network. On a black background, we see a crudely drawn smiling mouth in white, with "INC." below it. The mouth then laughs, revealing several snaggly teeth with a letter on each one; the letters "S", "t", "r", "e", "t", "c", and "h" are on the top row while "F", "i", "L", "m", and "s", are on the bottom row. A TM bug appears when the mouth stops laughing. The whole thing looks very similar to the previous logos. Info It has been seen on Courage the Cowardly Dog reruns on Boomerang. On some episodes of Courage the Cowardly Dog, there is a variant where it shows a man (John R. Dilworth) dancing with a banana in his ears on a blue background with orange-yellow radial gradient polka dots. In the top left corner is the Stretch Films logo. The mouth isn't seen laughing, but can still be heard. There‘s a variant where Eustace says “Stupid dog!”. There is also a variant with a white backgroun. Other variants just have a still logo. Scare Factor The regular: Low to nightmare. The extremely creepy mouth, dark background, and jarring appearance will scare a lot. For the banana variant: High to nightmare. The choppy animation, overall creepy subject matter, and jarring appearance will scare a lot, especially for those who are expecting the normal logo and immediately wind up with this. In fact, no scary animation of the mouth here. But in one condition, THE BANANA MAN?! With Eustace saying “Stupid dog!”: Medium to nightmare. Eustace’s sudden “Stupid dog” is sure they can make you get terrible. For the white background variant: Low to high. As there’s no black background, we still have that ugly mouth’s creepy smile. Other variants: Low to medium. Depending on the variants, but tamer than the Original logo. But for older people and/or some who are used seeing it, they find it annoying but very funny. Watch if you dare! GEE WISZES STRETCH FILMS! CALM DOWN!Category:Black and White Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Television Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Extinct Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Choppy Logos Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Jarring logos Category:Villains Category:Logos that annoy me Category:Mouth Logos Category:Taken From Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Logos that scare Metal Firey Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that could scare TVE's Microsoft Sam Category:Smiling logos Category:Logo that scare courage Category:Logo That Scare Dued1 Category:Logo that cums my pants Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his death Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos That Scare Stu Pickles Category:Logos that scare Beavis and Butt-Head Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare James the Red Engine Category:Luan louds favroite logos Category:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likes Category:American Public Television Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Blonic Category:Logos that scare Flapjack Category:Logos that scare Ren and Stimpy Category:Logos that scare Uganda Knuckles Category:Taken From "Courage, The Cowardly Dog" Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber laugh Category:Logos that makes Bob The Tomato laugh Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Logos That Scare The Wiggles Category:Logos that contain lips Category:Americans Category:Crazy logos Category:Ugly logos Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:British People Are Weird Category:Logos so scary that you’re gonna hit the head in the computer, shout LOGOS SUCK and The Hoobs come and fight over all scary logos because it’s the most scariest logo is Sham Ralhan Productions Category:Logos that scare Princess Luna Category:Logos that contain laughing Category:Logos that Make Baby Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy while watching Momo and Yandere Simulator Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Warrior Okami gets so mad that he kills all the baby show characters. Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that Turn Katara Dragneel into a Wolf Category:Logos that so scary that you will go to Baldi's School and send a notebook wrong test And run to Principal and get Dentention at 3 am and Playtime Comes and play and Baldi come on office and eject out of school then Ben Drowned kills you and then you die Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under Bluezoo HQ and makes Numberblock 8 so ULTIMATELY MAD He turns into Octoblock and boo you in the ducks, then you cry at 1:01 AM, and then the Terrible Twos ticke you and you split into 3 pieces and die!